I Am Sorry
by Ren Choi
Summary: Sehun adalah seorang idola sekolah. Prestasinya sangat membanggakan baik dalam akademik, maupun non-akademik. Namun, sejak kedatangan seorang siswa baru di sekolahnya, mood Sehun jatuh dengan cepat setiap melewati koridor. Failed Summary. HUNKAI! Uke!Kai/Jongin


**Title : I am Sorry**

**Main Cast : Kim Jongin & Oh Sehun**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Length : One Shot**

_Well, sebelumnya Ren sudah pernah nge-post ff ini di salah satu page Hunkai, tapi dengan penname yang berbeda. Jadi, ff ini murni hasil pemikiran Ren sendiri. __**Bukan plagiat.**_

**_BTW, _**_beberapa cast disini Ren ambil dari member girlband. Dan Ren sama sekali nggak berniat nge-bash member GB yang Ren pakai. _

_Dan ff Ren mengandung unsur Shounen-ai, atau Boys Love. Jadi yang nggak suka, lebih baik silahkan klik simbol close. OK?_

_Happy Reading_

Oh Sehun. Semua siswa siswi dan guru tahu jika namja kelahiran April itu ahli hampir di semua bidang, bahkan tak jarang menempati peringkat pertama di beberapa bidang. Olahraga, sains, dance, dan bidang-bidang lainnya. Bahkan jabatan ketua OSIS pun dia yang memegangnya. Sehun juga termasuk "The Most Wanted Boy" di SOPA. Jadi, aku yakin kalian bisa tahu sebanyak apa fansgirls yang dimilikinya.

"Sehun-ah, kau dipanggil Kim seonsaengnim di ruangannya," ujar seorang yeoja dengan name tag Jung Sojung.

"Kim seonsaengnim? Ada apa?" tanya Sehun yang sedang bersantai bersama Chanyeol dan Luhan, sahabat karibnya.

So Jung mengendikkan bahunya. "Mollayo. Mungkin kau dipilih ikut lomba Science lagi," jawab Sojung asal.

Sehun mengangguk pelan. "Mungkin. Kau mau menemaniku?" tanya Sehun dengan nada menggoda – walaupun wajahnya masih menunjukkan ekspresi datar.

Dan ajakan Sehun itu sukses membuat pipi Sojung merona merah. Yah, Sojung merupakan salah satu fans Sehun dari sekian puluh persen fans Sehun di SOPA.

"N ... ne," jawab Sojung malu malu.

Sehun menutup pelan pintu ruangan Kim Seonsaengnim yang baru saja dimasukinya. Dugaan Sojung tadi benar. Sehun kembali dipilih sebagai perwakilan sekolah untuk perlombaan Science. Ini jelas bukan perlombaan yang pertama untuk Sehun. Karena namja berkulit putih susu itu sudah menyumbangkan banyak tropi miliknya untuk sekolah atas setiap perlombaan yang dijuarainya.

"Kau tahu, kudengar ada murid baru di Kelas 2 Art 3," bisik seorang yeoja – bername tag Kim Taeyeon – yang duduk di bangku sekitar koridor bersama dua yeoja lainnya.

"Oh, aku tahu. Kalau tidak salah dia mengambil seni lukis," sahut yeoja dengan name tag Song Qian.

"Benarkah? Apa dia ... tampan?" tanya Yura antusias.

Taeyeon dan Song Qian mengangguk bersamaan. "Tampan," jawab keduanya.

"Tapi kurasa dia juga manis," gumam Taeyeon lagi. "Ah, padahal dia lebih cocok jadi penari," ujar Taeyeon lagi.

"Waeyo?" tanya Yura.

"Kau tahu apa pendapat Hyoyeon saat melihatnya? Dia bilang namja itu sexy. Jadi, kurasa dia cocok menjadi penari. Dan lagi, karisma yang dimilikinya sangat kuat," oceh Taeyeon lagi.

"Oh ya, namanya siapa?" tanya Yura.

"Jongin. Kim Jongin," jawab Song Qian.

"_Kim Jongin, apa dia sehebat itu sehingga membuat Taeyeon sunbaenim dan Song Qian sunbaenim kagum padanya," _batin Sehun.

Sehun mengendikkan bahunya. Hanya karena karisma saja tak akan berhasil menyainginya, pikir Sehun.

"Astaga, kurasa sebentar lagi Sehun akan tersaingi oleh anak baru itu,"

"Ah, kurasa benar. Kata Baekhyun, anak baru itu tak pernah mendapat nilai kurang dari 9,5 dari semua mata pelajarannya. Yah, kecuali olahraga kurasa,"

Sehun mempercepat langkahnya saat mendengar obrolan dua siswi di koridor yang dilewatinya itu. Perasaan jengkel mulai muncul karena akhir-akhir ini banyak yang mengatkan dia harus berhati-hati agar tak tersaingi si anak baru. _'What the hell, memang anak baru itu sehebat apa, sih,' _pikir Sehun jengkel.

Namja tampan itu langsung mendudukkan dirinya di depan Chanyeol dan Luhan yang sudah sampai di kantin lebih dulu.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya luhan yang melihat wajah kesal Sehun.

"Paling dia jengkel karena gosip yang beredar di sekolah kita, hyung," jawab Chanyeol.

"Ya! Aku bertanya pada sepupuku. Bukan padamu, Yoda," omel Luhan.

"Berhenti memanggilku Yoda, Rusa mesum!" balas Chanyeol yang tak terima diejek oleh Luhan.

"Aku tidak mesum, bodoh," elak Luhan.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong, hyung. Perlukah ku geledah semua folder di handphone dan laptopmu untuk menunjukkan tingkat kemesumanmu?"

"Kalian tahu anak baru di kelas 2 Art 3?" tanya Sehun, memotong pertengkaran Chanyeol dan Luhan.

"Maksudmu Jongin?" tanya Chanyeol yang di jawab anggukan oleh Sehun. "Aku tahu. Wae?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran. Tidak biasanya bintang sekolah – Sehun – penasaran terhadap orang lain.

"Apa dia memang seperti yang digosipkan?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan dan Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Dia manis, warna kulitnya tan, oh dia pasti sangat sexy jika menari, ng, kurasa tingginya beberapa centi dibawahmu, lalu dia baik, ramah. Ah, andai aku tak memiliki Yixing, aku pasti_"

"Hyung! Aku bertanya bukan soal gosip ciri-ciri anak baru itu!" potong Sehun dengan amat sangat kesal.

"Dasar rusa mesum," cibir Chanyeol.

"Jadi yang kau maksud gosip yang mana, Oh Sehun?" tanya Luhan.

"Gosip yang mengatakan dia dapat menyaingiku," jawab Sehun dengan nada malas.

"Oh, gosip yang itu. Mungkin benar," jawab Luhan santai.

"Mwoya?"

"Kenapa kau begitu terkejut, Hun-ah?" tanya Luhan.

"Eobseo. Ku rasa lebih baik aku kembali ke kelas saja. Moodku sedang buruk hari ini," ujar Sehun sambil berlalu pergi dari kantin.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Mungkin takut tersaingi. Kau tau dia orang yang sangat kompetitif," jelas Luhan.

"Kuharap jika dia memang tersaingi, dia tidak akan menceritakan itu pada fansnya," gumam Chanyeol sedikit lebih pelan.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu kalau Jinri fans Sehun, kan? Dia tidak akan suka jika melihat idolanya itu sedih atau kesal. Dia membuat sebuah fans club rahasia yang anggotanya adalah fans Sehun yang benar-benar loyal pada Sehun. Dan menurut rumor yang pernah beredar di sekolah ini, yeoja itu tak segan-segan membuly siapapun yang membuat Sehun kesal, atau mendekati Sehun yang bagi mereka adalah Pangeran mereka. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan hyung?" tanya Chanyeol.

Luhan mengangguk pelan. "Sejenis sasaeng, kan?"

"Lho, Sehun-ah?" tanya Jiyeon.

"Ah, ne. Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak pergi?" tanya Jiyeon heran.

"Pergi? Pergi kemana?" tanya Sehun.

"Mengikuti perlombaan. Kudengar di Seoul City Hall sedang diadakan Math Competition yang diikuti seluruh sekolah di Seoul, termasuk sekolah kita. Kupikir kau yang dipilih Kim Seonsaengnim. Tapi, kalau kau yang dipilih, kenapa kau masih di sekolah?"

"Ah, aku tak medapat pemberitahuan apa-ap dari Kim seonsaengnim," ujar Sehun.

"Oh, geureom. Mungkin aku yang salah informasi," ujar Jiyeon. "Ah, kalau begitu, aku duluan, Hun-ah. Anyeong," ujar Jiyeon dengan senyuman manis sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Sehun.

Sedangkan Sehun sendiri akhirnya memutuskan menemui Kim seonsengnim dan menyatakan kebenaran berita yang didapatnya dari salah satu fansnya itu.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Sehun untuk mendapati suara Kim Joonmyeon yang menyuruhnya masuk.

"Oh, Sehun. Ada apa?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Ng, kudengar hari ini ada Math Competition di Seoul City Hall. Apa itu benar, seonsaengnim?" tanya Sehun sedikit ragu, setelah mendudukkan dirinya di depan Joonmyeon seonsaengnim.

Dan Joonmyeon mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas muridnya yang sering dipanggilnya untuk mengikuti kompetisi antar sekolah. "Ne, itu benar."

"Lalu, mengapa seonsaengnim tidak mengirim ... murid? Apa sekolah kita tak mengirimkan perwakilan untuk mengikuti kompetisi itu?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Oh, aku sudah mengirimkan murid untuk mengikuti kompetisi itu, Sehun-ah. Kurasa akhir-akhir ini kau sibuk dengan kompetisi basket yang sebentar lagi akan dilangsungkan. Karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk mengirimkan salah satu siswa yang juga memiliki prestasi sepertimu di bidang akademik," jelas Kim Seonsaengnim.

Jawaban yang begitu mengejutkan – bagi Sehun – itu sukses membuat tubuh namja tampan itu menegang. Bahkan sebelum-sebelumnya dia harus tetap mengikuti kompetisi yang dilakukan dua hari berturut-turut. Sekarang, hanya karena kompetisi basket yang dilaksanakan akhir bulan ini, dia tidak dipilih untuk mengikuti kompetisi tingkat nasional itu. Kalian pasti tahu, kan bagaimana perasaan Sehun saat ini? Jika kalian tak tahu, rasanya seperti jatuh dari ketinggian 1000 m. (Author rasa ini terlalu berlebihan).

"Kalau boleh saya tahu, siapa yang anda utus untuk mengikuti kompetisi itu, seonsaengnim?" tanya Sehun.

"Kim Jongin. Siswa kelas 2 Art 3 jurusan seni lukis."

"Oppa, kau kenapa?" tanya Jinri yang melihat Sehun murung di perpustakaan.

"Gwaenchana. Hanya ada suatu hal yang membuat mood ku rusak," jawab Sehun datar.

"Ng, oppa mau cerita padaku? Mungkin aku bisa membantu oppa," tawar Jinri dengan senyum malu malu.

"Kurasa, tidak usah, Jinri-ah. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya sedikit kesal pada murid baru yang merebut posisiku sebagai utusan sekolah saja," jawab Sehun. "Well, kurasa aku harus pergi, Jinri-ah. Aku sedang ingin sendiri," ujar Sehun dan beranjak dari perpustakaan. Buku yang dibacanya tadi ditinggalkannya begitu saja. Toh Jinri pasti akan membereskannya mengingat Jinri sangat mengaguminya.

Setelah Sehun keluar, Jinri pun keluar dari perpustakaan dan menuju belakang sekolah. Di rogohnya saku roknya untuk mengeluarkan poselnya.

_'Berkumpul di belakang sekolah sekarang juga. Ada seseorang yang harus diberi 'pelajaran' karena telah membuat kesal uri pangeran'_

Sehun cukup terkejut saat sesampainya dia di sekolah, dia langsung dihampiri oleh kedua sahabt karibnya itu.

"Apa benar kau tidak diutus sekolah untuk perlombaan kemarin, Hun-ah?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun tak menjawab Luhan. Tapi dengan melihat tatapan datar Sehun, Luhan tau pasti jawaban akan pertanyaannya itu.

"Kurasa Kim jongin itu benar-benar hebat, baru dua bulan dia menjadi siswa di sekolah kita, tetapi popularitasnya di mata guru sudah menyaingi Sehun. Dia pasti jenius," ujar Chanyeol.

Sehun mempercepat langkahnya menuju kelas tanpa mempedulikan Luhan dan chanyeol yang tertinggal di belakangnya. Namun, sayup-sayup Sehun masih dapat mendengarkan percakapan di koridor yang mengatakan ada seorang siswa yang di-bully.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" bentak seorang namja bertubuh mungil saat Sehun baru saja mendudukkan dirinya di kursinya.

Sehun menatap datar namja di depannya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan?" tanya Sehun masih dengan nada datar.

Namja di depan Sehun berdecih. "Kau pura-pura tidak tahu apa salahmu? Apa aku perlu mendaratkan kepalan tanganku ke atas kepalamu yang kau bilang jenius itu agar kau tahu dimana letak kesalahanmu!?" bentak namja itu dengan nada keras.

Sehun baru saja akan menjawab saat tiba-tiba saja Jinri kembali membentak namja bertubuh mungil itu.

"Siapa kau tiba-tiba datang ke kelas orang lain dan membentak Sehun oppa!?" gadis itu balas membentak disertai tatapan tajam.

"Hei, agassi, aku tak ada urusan apapun denganmu. Jadi, lebih baik kau tak usah sok ikut campur," sahut namja itu dengan jengkel.

Jinri menatap namja itu dengan tatapan menantang. "Kau yang siapa!? Membentak orang seenaknya saja. Dasar namja tak punya tata krama," cibir Jinri.

"Melihat kau begitu membelanya, kau pasti fans namja ini, kan!? Kalau iya, kurasa aku harus memberikan sebuah 'belaian halus' di pipimu itu," balasnya tak mau kalah. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk bersiap menampar pipi Jinri.

GREP!

"Baekhyun-ah, wae geurae? Kenapa kau semarah ini pada Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol heran. Tangannya mengenggam erat tangan kanan Jinri yang hampir mengenai pipi Jinri.

Namja bernama Baekhyun itu berdecih pelan sebelum kembali menatap Sehun dengan pandangan menusuk. "Harusnya kau bertanya pada tuan No. 1 mu ini. Apa yang telah dia lakukan pada_"

"Baekkie!"

Sebuah suara lengkingan yang memanggil namanya pun membuat baekhyun tak sempat melanjutkan ucapannya.

Seorang namja dari kelas yang sama dengan baekhyun pun memasuki ruang kelas itu. "Dia tidak ingin kau mengatakannya," bisik namja bernama jongdae itu.

"Cih! Mereka tidak akan berhenti melakukannya jika dia tetap diam seperti itu!"

Jongdae menghela napas pelan. Namja itu lalu merogoh saku celananya dan menunjukkan sebuah foto di hadphonenya yang mau tak mau membuat Baekhyun menghela napas pelan.

"Huh! Untung saja dia bukan iblis sepertimu," cibir Bekhyun sebelum meninggalkan kelas Sehun.

"Chanyeol-ah, siapa dia?" tanya Jinri.

Chanyeol menghela napas pelan. "Byun Baekhyun, kelas 2 Art 3, vokal. Sahabat Jongin," jawab Chanyeol. "Dan jangan coba-coba berbuat onar dengannya," desis Chanyeol pada Jinri.

Sehun merasakan kepalanya teramat pusing saat dirinya membuka matanya. Refleks tangan kanannya meraba keningnya yang sepertinya tertempeli sesuatu.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Sebuah tangan tampak dari sisi kanannya tampak mengambil kain basah yang ada di kening Sehun. Sehun pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke kanan dan mendapati seorang namja berkulit tan dengan surai hitam disana. Namja itu tersenyum kecil pada Sehun.

"Kenapa aku bisa disini?" tanya Sehun.

Namja itu mengendikkan bahunya. "Entahlah. Dua jam yang lalu, beberapa sunbaenim membawamu kesini, dan saat itu kau sudah pingsan. Mungkin ada yang melempar bola basket, dan tak sengaja mengenaimu," jawab namja itu sekenanya.

Sehun lalu berusaha mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang uks itu. "Kau tidak berniat membantuku?" tanya Sehun jengah saat pemuda itu hanya duduk dan memperhatikan dirinya yang berusaha duduk – karena jujur saja Sehun masih merasakan pusing.

Namja itu tersenyum miris. "Maaf. Bukan aku tidak mau. Tapi aku tidak bisa," ujarnya.

Sehun sedikit terperanjat saat meliht kondisi pemuda itu. Awalnya Sehun pikir pemuda itu adalah seorang putra konglomerat hingga tidak mau membantunya. Tetapi Sehun sadar dia salah saat melihat pemuda itu duduk di atas kursi roda. Pemuda itu benar. Bukan tidak mau, tetapi tidak bisa.

"Mianhae. Aku tidak tahu kalau_"

"Gwaenchanayo," potong pemuda itu. "Kau Oh Sehun, kan?" tanya pemuda itu, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sehun mengangguk. "Ne," jawabnya. Sehun lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke depan pemuda itu. "Oh Sehun, 2 Art 1, dance," ujarnya memperkenalkan diri.

Pemuda itu tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Sehun. "Kai," ujarnya.

Sehun cukup terpesona melihat senyuman manis pemuda bernama Kai itu. Dan Sehun kini menyukai senyuman itu. Senyuman itu membuat dada Sehun menghangat. Wajah pemuda itu pun cukup manis dengan kulit berwarna karamel yang membuat sedikit kesan seksi ada padanya. Eh, tunggu? Apa itu luka?

Sehun lalu turun dari ranjang UKS dan berjongkok di depan Kai. Perlahan tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menyentuh luka di kening Kai.

"Ah, appoyo!" ringis Kai.

Sehun pun segera menjauhkan tangannya dari pelipis Kai begitu pemuda manis itu menringis sakit.

"Mianhae. Luka itu, kenapa?" tanya Sehun.

"Yeogi?" tangan Kai menunjuk luka di keningnya. "Ng, aku ... aku terantuk sudut meja," jawab Kai tanpa menatap Sehun.

Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya, sedikit tidak percaya dengan alasan yang diutarakan Kai. Hey, memangnya ada meja yang lebih tinggi dari Kai? Kalaupun ada, Kai pasti melihatnya, kan? Tapi Sehun tak mengutarakan isi hatinya itu.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Sehun.

"Setengah enam. Waeyo?"

"Kenapa kau belum pulang? Bukankah pelajaran sudah berakhir sejak pukul 4?" tanya Sehun heran.

Kai menundukkan wajahnya. "A .. aku berniat menemanimu hingga kau sadar, tadi. Karena, hari ini tidak ada yang mau piket di UKS. Jadi kalau aku pulang, kau ... sendiri disini," jawab kai pelan.

Sehun tersenyum lembut pada Kai - sesuatu yang jarang dia lakukan pada orang lain. "Lalu, sekarang bagaimana kau akan pulang?" tanya Sehun. Namja berparas tampan itu kuni berdiri dan memakai tas sandangnya yang ada di dekat ranjang UKS.

"A .. aku bisa meminta hyungku mampir ke sekolah nanti, sepulangnya dari kantornya," jawab Kai.

"Lalu, jam berapa hyungmu pulang dari kantornya?" tanya Sehun yang kini berdiri di belakang Kai dan mendorong kursi roda pemuda itu ke luar UKS. Sepertinya Sehun memang tertarik pada pemuda itu. Yah, mengingat Sehun sebelumnya tak pernah peduli pada orang lain.

"Biasanya hyung akan pulang jam delapan," jawab Kai.

Kai dan Sehun kini sudah berada di luar UKS. Sehun sendiri sedang mengunci pintu UKS, lalu menyerahkan kunci itu pada Kai.

"Kau tinggal dimana, Kai-ya?" tanya Sehun, kembali mendorong kursi roda Kai ke arah parkiran.

"Di Gwangjin-gu," jawab Kai.

Sehun mengangguk-angguk. Gwangjin-gu cukup jauh dari Jongno-gu, pikir Sehun. Tanpa terasa keduanya telah sampai di parkiran yang sudah sangat sepi.

"Jadi, kita berpisah disini. Anyeong, Sehun-ssi," ujar kai sebagai salam perpisahan. Namja manis itu lalu membalikkan kursi rodanya dan membawanya menjauhi parkiran.

Tetapi tidak lama kemudian, Kai merasa dirinya diangkat. Saat mendongak, pemuda manis itu mendapati wajah Sehun yang jaraknya begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, mengingat Sehun menggendongnya dengan _bridal style_. Namja bermarga Oh itu mendudukkan Kai di bangku sebelah kemudi setelah tadi membuka pintunya.

"Se ... Sehun-ssi, apa ... apa yang kau lakukan?" panik Kai.

Sehun tak menjawab, malah menutup pintu mobil. Namja tampan itu lalu memasukkan kursi roda Kai ke dalam bagasi, lalu menyusul Kai masuk ke dalam mobil dengan membawa tas milik Kai yang tadi diletakkan di kursi rodanya.

"Se ... Sehun-ssi," panggil Kai takut-takut.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Dua setengah jam itu waktu yang lama, Kai. Anggap saja sebagai rasa terima kasihku karena Kau sudah mau merawatku," jelas Sehun.

Kai mengangguk dan menundukkan wajahnya. "Maaf, karena sudah merepotkanmu," lirih kai.

Sehun kembali tersenyum lembut. Tangan kanannya terulur ke arah surai hitam Kai. "Gwaenchanayo. Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkanku," ujar Sehun sembari mengusuk helaian rambut Kai yang terasa begitu lembut di tangannya.

Sejak hari itu, hubungan Kai dan Sehun pun menjadi dekat. Setiap hari Jum'at, mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama di ruang dance. Sehun akan berlatih dance, dan Kai akan melihatnya. Terkadang, mereka juga akan menghabiskan waktu di ruang dance untuk sekedar bercerita tentang keseharian masing-masing sembari memakan makan siang mereka.

Tetapi, Sehun selalu heran terhadap dua hal tentang Kai. Yang pertama, Kai selalu berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan saat Sehun bertanya tentang keseharian Kai di sekolah. Dan yang kedua, setiap Sehun menemui Kai di ruang dance, Sehun selalu menemukan luka baru di tubuh Kai. Dan luka yang paling sering Sehun temui adalah luka memar.

Tetapi Sehun tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu. Sehun mencintai Kai, walaupun pemuda itu tidak mengetahuinya. Menghabiskan waktunya bersama Kai saja sudah membuat Sehun bahagia.

_"Hei, kudengar para sonyeo itu semakin meggila,"_

_"Ah, matjayo. Kasihan sonyeon manis itu,"_

_"Aku tak menyangka mereka bisa sebrutal itu pada sonyeon itu. Padahal sonyeon itu tidak pernah mencari masalah dengan mereka"_

_"Cih, andai saja sonyeo itu bukan putri kepala sekolah, aku pasti sudah melaporkan tingkahnya yang seenaknya itu"_

Dan selama sebulan itu, suara desas-desus tentang pembulyan terhadap siswa kelas 2 jurusan seni semakin marak terdengar di Seoul of Performing Art High School.

"Jongin-ah, bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?" tanya Minseok, hyung Jongin.

"Ah, aku ... aku baik-baik saja, hyung di sekolah," jawab Jongin ragu-ragu.

"Gojitmal, hyung," sahut Baekhyun yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. "Jongin tadi hampir terjatuh dari kursi rodanya karena ulah fans sang pangeran itu," celotehnya.

"Baekki hyung~" rajuk Jongin.

Baekhyun mendekati Jongin dan mendorong kursi roda Jongin ke meja makan. "Wae? Aku salah bicara? Tidak, kan?" sanggah Baekhyun.

"Jongin-ah, benar yang dikatakan Baekhyun?" tanya Minseok yang mulai menata makanan di meja makan.

Jongin menundukkan wajahnya, tak berani menatap hyungnya. Tangannya memilin ujung sweater biru yang dikenakannya. "N...ne, hyung," lirih Jongin.

Minseok menghela napas pelan. Namja itu mendekati Jongin dan berjongkok di depan Jongin. "Jongie, hyung tidak akan marah denganmu, jadi kau tidak usah takut seperti ini," ujar Minseok, menenangkan Jongin.

Perlahan, Jongin memberanikan diri menatap Minseok. "Hyung tidak marah padaku?" tanya Jongin.

Minseok tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Jongin. Namja berpipi chubby itu lalu mengangkat Jongin dan mendudukkannya di kursi meja makan.

"Kau tahu kalau kau adalah orang yang paling hyung sayangi di dunia ini. Bagaimana hyung bisa marah padamu, heum?"

Jongin tersenyum manis. Ah, hyungnya memang hyung terbaik.

Baekhyun yang melihat kasih sayang kedua sepupunya itu pun tersenyum dan duduk di kursi sebelah Jongin. Tangannya lalu mengacak rambut hitam Jongin, menghasilkan sebuah pout di bibir _kissable_ Jongin.

"Berhenti mengacak rambutku, hyung," omel Jongin.

"Shirreo! Menganggumu itu menyenangkan," ledek Baekhyun.

"Jongin-ah, jangan lupakan pesan dokter, ne. Kemungkinan dua bulan lagi uang hyung sudah terkumpul untuk melaksanakan operasimu. Jadi, sebentar lagi kau bisa kembali menari," ujar Minseok dengan raut wajah cerah.

"Jeongmalyo, hyung? AH, hyung memang yang terbaik!" seru Jongin senang. "Tapi hyung, apa itu tidak membebani hyung? Uang operasi itu bisa hyung gunakan untuk yang lainnya yang lebih bermanfaat," lirih Jongin.

Minseok tersenyum lembut. "Gwaenchana, Jongin-ah. Kau tahu kan kalau kebahagianmu adalah kebahagiaan hyung juga,"

Siang itu, seperti biasanya Sehun dan Kai bertemu di ruang dance. Sehun sedang melakukan beberapa gerakan dance saat Kai masuk dengan membawa sebuah kotak bekal.

Kai tersenyum mengamati Sehun yang tengah asyik menggerakkan tubuhnya sesuai irama musik yang menghentak di ruangan itu. Tatapan mata Kai pun perlahan berubah menjadi sendu saat dirinya mengingat mimpinya sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi.

"Kai-ya! Kai-ya!"

Panggilan dari Sehun pun membuat Kai tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah, ne, Sehun-ah. Kau sudah siap latihan?" tanya Kai, mendorong kursi rodanya mendekati Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum. Setiap bersama Kai, Sehun selalu berhasil mengeluarkan berbagai ekspresi yang berbeda. Ekspresi yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ditunjukkan pada orang lain. Bahkan sahabatnya sendiri.

"Kau sudah lama datang, Kai?" tanya Sehun. Namja tampan itu menerima air mineral yang disodorkan Kai dan meneguknya.

Kai menggeleng. "Aku belum lama datang," jawab Kai.

Sehun lalu mendorong kursi roda Kai ke pinggir ruang latihan dance. Namja itu lalu menggendong Kai untuk turun dari kursi rodanya dan mendudukkannya di lantai.

"Sehun-ah, apa gerakan tadi untuk perlombaan mingguh depan?" tanya Kai.

Sehun mengangguk. Mulutnya sedang sibuk mengunya kimbap buatan Kai. "Wae?" tanyanya.

"A ... ani. Aku hanya memikirkan sedikit usulan. Bagaimana kalau gerakan yang ini," Kai menunjukkan beberapa gerakan yang di lakukan Sehun tadi. "Diganti menjadi seperti ini," Kai kembali menunjukkan gerakan dance dengan tubuhnya. "Lalu di akhir ditambah dengan gerakan memutar dan sedikit lompatan," usul Kai.

Sehun tampak berhenti mengunyah makanannya. Namja tampan itu lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mulai mencontohkan gerakan yang dimaksud Jongin. "Seperti itu?" tanya Sehun setelah menyelesaikan gerakannya.

Kai mengangguk. "Menurutku seperti lebih bagus. Tapi itu menurutku. Kalau kau tidak suka, ku boleh tidak memakai gerakan itu, kok," ujar Kai sebelum menyuapkan kimbap ke mulutnya sendiri.

Sehun mengangguk-angguk kecil. Digerakkannya lagi tubuhnya dengan mengikuti koreo yang di katakan Kai tadi. Setelah menyelesaikannya, Sehun tersenyum puas.

"Kurasa memang lebih bagus koreo yang ini," ujar Sehun, lalu kembali duduk di sebelah Kai.

"Jeongmalyo?" Kai menatap Sehun dengan mata yang berbinar. Membuat Sehun mengalihkan wajahnya untuk menetralisir panas yang sedikit menjalar ke pipinya.

"Ne. Kau hebat dalam menciptakan koreo, Kai-ya. Kalau kau tidak lumpuh, kau pasti bisa menjadi dancer yang hebat," angan Sehun.

Tatapan Kai perlahan meredup. "Itu ... memang impianku," lirih Kai.

Sehun tak mengatakan apa-apa. Namja berkulit putih itu menatap Kai dengan tatapan sendu begitu sinar mata Kai meredup. "Mau menceritakannya padaku?" tanya Sehun.

Kai mengangguk. "Sejak kecil aku memiliki impian untuk menjadi seorang penari. Aku bahkan sudah mengikuti kelas ballet sejak masuk sekolah dasar. Namun, empat bulan yang lalu aku dan appa mengalami kecelakaan di Nowon-gu. Saat itu mobil yang dikendarai appa ditabrak sebuah truk besar. Saat itu appa meninggal di tempat kecelakaan. Aku langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit karena mengalami luka parah. Uisa mengatakan pada hyungku kalau ada beberapa saraf kaki ku yang putus, sehingga aku mengalami kelumpuhan. Tapi hyung mengatakan padaku bahwa aku tidak lumpuh permanen. Jadi, operasi dapat membuat menyambung sarafku yang putus dan membuatku kembali berjalan," jelas Kai. "Geundae ..."

"Waeyo?" tanya Sehun saat Kai menggantung kata-kata terakhirnya.

"Geundae aku harus menjaga tubuhku sendiri. Hyung bilang aku tidak boleh sampai terjatuh. Kalau itu terjadi, kerusakan saraf kakiku dapat bertambah parah. Dan kemungkinan untuk keberhasilan operasi itu akan semakin kecil," tambah Kai.

Sehun menatap Kai sendu. Untuk beberapa saat, keduanya larut dalam keheningan. "Kai-ya," panggil Sehun.

"Ne?"

Sehun lalu berdiri dan menggendong Kai ke atas kursi rodanya. "Ayo latihan berjalan."

"EH?"

Sehun tersenyum lembut. "Kau bilang kau tidak lumpuh permanen, kan? Kajja, latihan berjalan. Jadi saat kau mendapatkan operasimu, kau tidak lupa cara berjalan," jelas Sehun dengan kekehan kecil di akhirnya.

"Ka ... kalau aku terjatuh bagaimana?" tanya Kai ragu-ragu.

"Aku akan selalu menangkapmu setiap kau akan terjatuh. Jadi, kakimu takkan membentur lantai. Otte?"

Kai tampak sedikit ragu. Namun bergitu Sehun mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke depan Kai, pemuda manis itu pun segera menyambutnya.

Dengan bertumpu pada kedua lengan kokoh Sehun, Kai pun berusaha membuat tubuhnya berdiri di atas kedua kakinya.

"Se ... Sehun, aku bisa berdiri!"

"Cha, perlahan kulepas, ne,"

"A ... andwae! Nan ... nanti kalau_"

CUP~

"Aku ada disini, Kai. Fighting!"

Kai – dengan rona merah di pipinya karena sebuah kecupan Sehun di keningnya – pun mengangguk perlahan.

Sehun pun perlahan menarik tangan kirinya yang di cengkram Kai. Setelah Kai mendapatkan keseimbangannya, Sehun pun mulai menarik tangan kanannya.

"A ... aku bisa berdiri sendiri!" seru Kai senang.

Namun belum sampai satu menit Kai berdiri, tubuh pemuda itu sudah mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya. Kepanikan pun mulai menghampiri Kai. Namun dengan cepat, Sehun menahan tubuh Kai.

"Se ... Sehun-ah. Aku ... Aku bisa," gumam Kai.

Sehun mengangguk. "Nah, kalau begitu, latihan mu selesai di sini dulu, ne. Kau hebat, Kai-ya," puji Sehun sebelum menggendong Kai kembali ke tempat duduk mereka tadi.

"Sehun-ah. Ke .. kenapa kau tadi menciumku?" tanya Kai pelan setelah Sehun duduk di sebelahnya.

"Oh, itu. Aku ... aku hanya_"

Drrrrt~

Kai mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di lantai dan membuka sebuah pesan yang masuk. Untuk beberapa saat, Sehun sangat ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi Kai yang lucu setelah membaca pesan yang Sehun tak tahu itu dari siapa. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, Kai menepuk dahinya dengan raut wajah yang sedikit panik.

"Se ... Sehun-ah, bisa bantu aku naik ke kursi rodaku?" tanya Kai.

"Waeyo?" tanya Sehun. Sehun mulai beranjak berdiri dan menggendong Kai _bridal style _– seperti biasa - , lalu mendudukkannya di kursi rodanya.

"Buku catatan ku ada yang tertinggal di kelas. Aku harus mengambilnya," jawab Kai sembari mendorong kursi rodanya ke pintu ruang dance.

"Perlu kuantar?" tanya Sehun setengah berteriak.

"Aniyo!" jawab Kai yang sudah keluar dari ruang dance.

Sehun menghela napas pelan. Namja tampan itu sebenarnya cukup prihatin atas kecelakaan yang menimpa Kai hingga membuat Kai menjadi lumpuh seperti ini. Sehun saja tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika dia yang ada di posisi itu. Sehun makin cinta pada Kai.

"Eh? Handphone Kai?" monolog Sehun saat melihat ponsel Kai tergeletak begitu saja di dekat bekal yang tadi mereka makan.

Sehun mengambil ponsel Kai dan mengutak-atik ponsel berwarna putih itu. Hey, Sehun hanya ingin tahu apa Kai sudah punya pacar atau belum lewat pesan-pesan di inbox Kai. Sehun tidak salah, kan?

"Eh? Jongin-ah?"

_From : Baekki Hyung_

_Jongin-ah, buku catatan lagu ku tertinggal di kelas. Nanti tolong ambilkan sebelum kau pulang, ne. Kau masih di kelas, kan? Nanti kutraktir eskrim coklat. Otte? Kalau tidak... akan kubuang semua koleksi puppy mu. HAHAHAHA #evillaugh_

"K ... Kai itu, Jongin?"

Sehun merasakan pusing yang tiba-tiba setelah membaca pesang singkat itu. Untuk memastikannya, Sehun pun segera mencari Kai (atau Jongin?) ke kelas 2 Art 3 (yang diketahui Sehun adalah kelas Jongin).

Di perjalanan, Sehun berpapasan dengan Jinri dan beberapa temannya yang terlihat sangat bahagia dan ... puas.

"Anyeong, oppa," sapa Jinri dengan senyuman manis.

"Ah, ne. Anyeong," balas Sehun.

Sehun pun melanjutkan langkahnya, tak memperdulikan Jinri dan beberapa temaannya yang merupakan fans fanatik Sehun. Namun langkah Sehun terhenti saat melewati tangga. Tepatnya setelah mendengar sebuah suara teriakan yang disusul erangan kesakitan.

"K ... kai!"

_Few minute ago, Kai side_

Kai mempercepat mendorong kursi rodanya ke arah kelasnya. Kai cukup bersyukur karena letak kelasnya berada di lantai yang sama dengan ruang dance. Jadi namja manis itu tidak perlu menggunakan lift. Setelah mendapatkan buku catatan milik sepupunya itu, Kai pun bergegas kembali menuju ruang dance karena tidk mau Sehun menunggu lama. Namun saat akan keluar dari kelasnya, Kai sudah ditahan oleh beberapa gadis yang akhir-akhir ini selalu membulynya.

"Apa mau kalian?"

Gadis di depannya tertawa. "Mau kami? Tentu saja menyiksamu. Benar kan Sojung?"

Gadis dengan anting-anting berwarna biru – Sojung – menyeringai saat Kai menatapnya. "Tentu saja, Jinri-ah. KAU!" tunjuknya pada Kai. "Kau sudah membuat Sehun KAMI menjadi nomor dua. Dan sekarang kau seenaknya mendekati dia. Dasar jalang!" makinya.

Kai tak menjawab ataupun membalas makian mereka. Karena jujur saja, Kai tidak pernah – atau bisa dibilang tidak bisa - memaki orang lain sebelumnya. "Bukan mauku untuk membuatnya menjadi nomor dua," lirih Kai pelan.

PLAK!

Kai meringis pelan saat sebuah tamparan melayang di pipinya. Tamparan yang keras hingga membuat sudut bibirnya terluka. Seorang yeoja lalu menarik rambut Kai hingga membuat Kai mendongak dengan paksa. Seorang yang lain beralih ke belakang Kai untuk mendorong kursi rodanya.

"Kau harusnya sadar diri, Kim Jongin-ssi. Kau itu hanya seorang murid baru. Kau tidak pantas untuk pangeran kami yang sempurna. Apa kau tidak punya cermin di rumahmu, HAH?!" bentak Jinri.

Yeoja yang tadi menarik rambut Kai sudah melepaskannya dan beralih memegang tangan kai yang kanan, sedangkan yeoja bernama Sojung tadi memegang tangan kirinya.

"Cih, lihat saja, kulitmu bahkan sangat hitam. Tidak cocok dengan pangeran kami yang kulitnya seputih susu," cibir Jinri. Tangannya menggoreskan silet ke lengan kiri Jongin.

"Uuggh," erang Jongin. "Lepakan aku!"

Jinri berhenti menggoreskan siletnya pada lengan jongin. Yeoja itu menyeringai mendengar bentakan Jongin. "Kau ingin kulepaskan? Baiklah, Sojung, Minzy, lepaskan dia," perintah Jinri.

Kedua yeoja yang menahan kedua tangan Jongin itu pun menyingkir. Kai langsung mengambil sapu tangan di sakunya dan menutup lukanya menganga di lengan kirinya. Tanpa disadarinya, Jinri memberikan kode kepada Yura, yeoja yang sejak tadi berada di belakang kursi roda Jongin.

"YA! Kalian mau membawaku kemana!? Hentikan! Berhenti!" seru Jongin dengan panik saat yeoja di belakangnya mendorong kursi rodanya dengan cepat. Rasa panik Jongin bertambah saat melihat jinri membuka pintu tangga darurat.

"Goodbye, Kim Jongin-ssi," ujar Jinri sebelum mendorong kursi Jongin ke tangga.

"AAARGHHHH!"

Keempat yeoja itu pun bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu dengan raut puas dan senang. Keempatnya bahkan tak mendengar teriakan Jongin serta erangan kesakitan dari Jongin.

Jongin merasakan seluruh tubuhnya ngilu. Terlebih pada kakinya. Selama dia lumpuh, kaki Jongin memang mengalami mati rasa. Namun terkadang kaki Jongin masih bisa merasakan sesuatu karena Jongin lumpuh permanen. Tapi kini, Jongin merasakan rasa sakit yang berkali-kali lipat daripada saat dia mengalami kecelakaan dulu.

"K ... Kai!"

"Jongin-ah!"

Jongin merasa sesuatu merembes keluar dari kepalanya. Pandangannya pun menjadi berkunang-kunang. Tapi Jongin mengenali kedua suara itu. Suara sepupunya, dan suara pangeran sekolah.

"Kai adalah nama Jongin saat dia menjadi penari. Prestasinya saat itu sangat mengagumkan. Hingga ada agensi yang ingin menjadikannya artis. Dia menjawab akan berpikir mengenai tawaran itu. Namun seminggu kemudian kecelakaan itu terjadi. Jongin kehilangan kemampuan gerak kakinya. Dia berada di titik terendah hidupnya saat itu. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memindahkan sekolah Jongin. Karena Jongin mengatakan padaku bahwa sekolah lamanya hanya membuatnya selalu mengingat saat-saat menarinya," cerita Minseok.

Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin semakin erat. Sehun berpikir semua ini salahnya. Karena berprasangka buruk tentang sosok Jongin. Berpikir bahwa Jongin adalah sosok yang seenaknya merebut posisi pertamanya di sekolahnya.

"Baekhyun sering mengatakan pdaku bahwa beberapa yeoja yang merupakan fansmu sering membuly Jongin. Tetapi setiap aku bertanya pada Jongin, dia selalu mengatakan dirinya baik-baik saja. Dia mengatakan padaku jika dia sudah tidak kuat dengan pembuly-an itu, barulah aku diperbolehkannya melapor ke pihak sekolah," jelas Minseok.

"Jeosonghamnida, hyung. Semua, salahku. Karenaku Jongin jadi begini. Maafkan aku," lirih Sehun.

Minseok menghela napas pelan, lalu tersenyum. "Gwaenchanayo. Semua sudah terjadi," jawab Minseok.

"Minseok-ssi, ada yang ingin saya bicarakan tentang kondisi Jongin-ssi," interupsi seorang uisa yang baru saja memasuki ruang rawat Jongin.

"Ng, apa ada sesuatu yang fatal, uisa?" tanya Minseok khawatir.

"Jumlah saraf yang putus di kakinya bertambah dan kondisinya menjadi lebih parah. Jika kita tetap melaksanakan operasi bulan depan, kemungkinan Jongin untuk dapat berjalan lagi hanya sekitar 20 persen," jelas uisa.

_'Hyung, Hyung, Minnie hyung, hyung eodiga?'_

_'Jongie,'_

_'Jongie,'_

_'Hyung! Hyung! Hyung dimana?!'_

_Jongin berusaha untuk berdiri dari tempat duduknya semula. Dengan amat sangat perlahan, Jongin menumpukan tubuhnya pada sebuah kursi yang ada di dekatnya._

_'Ugh,'_

_'Jongie, cepatlah sadar. Hyung menunggumu disini,'_

_'Kai-ya, Jongin-ah, Kim Jongin, saranghae,'_

Sehun terjaga dari tidurnya saat merasakan pergerakan dari tangan Jongin yang berada digenggamannya. Pandangannya lalu terfokus pada wajah Jongin. Wajah yang biasanya menampilkan ekspresi datar itu kini menampilkan ekspresi memohon. Memohon agar namja manis yang kemarin menjalani operasi itu segera tersadar dari tidurnya.

_'Kemungkinan saat terjatuh kepala Jongin mengalami benturan yang cukup keras. Hal itu dapat menyebabkan gagar otak. Sehingga kemungkinan kesadaran Jongin akan terhambat. Jika hingga besok siang Jongin belum sadar juga, Jongin akan dinyatakan dalam kondisi koma. Dan biasanya butuh waktu lebih dari sebulan untuk mengembalikan kesadaran pasien'_

"Jebal, Jongin-ah. Ireonaseoyo. Jebal," mohon Sehun. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Jongin yang tidak dipasangi infus.

Perlahan kelopak mata Jongin mulai bergetar. Lalu kelopak itu pun perlahan terbuka, memperlihatkan manik hazel sang pemilik.

"H ... hyung,"

"Minseok hyung! Uisanim! Jongin sudah sadar!" seru Sehun.

"Se ... sehun-ah?" tanya Jongin ragu.

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Jongin. Lalu memeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Mianhae, Jongin-ah. Mianhae," gumam Sehun berkali-kali.

"Jo ... jongin? Ka ... kau sudah tahu kalau_"

"Jongin-ah!"

Saat Minseok memasuki kamar rawat Jongin, Sehun segera melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Jongin. Memberikan ruang untuk Minseok yang kini memeluk Jongin.

"H ... hyung," lirih Kai.

Minseok lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup kening Jongin. "Waeyo, Jongie?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah bahagia. Hey, kakak mana yang tidak bahagia melihat adiknya yang siuman setelah pingsan dari dua hari yang lalu.

Jongin menatap Minseok dengan tatapan cemas, sembari mencuri pandang ke arah Sehun. Minseok yang mengerti maksud deonsaengnya itu pun meminta Sehun untuk keluar dari ruang rawat Jongin.

Sehun menatap Jongin yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Sebuah helaan nafas pun keluar dari bibir tipis pemuda berkulit putih itu sebelum kakinya melangkah keluar dari ruang rawat Kai.

_'Ini karena salahmu, bodoh! Kalau saja kau tidak menunjukkan rasa tidak sukamu pada Jongin, fans-fans mu itu tidak akan melakukan hal buruk pada Jongin!' _rutuk Sehun dalam hati. Tangan kanannya lalu terangkat. Mengacak surai pirangnya dengan frustasi.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Sehun mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya sembari menunggu pintu di hadapannya ini terbuka. Saat pintu itu terbuka, tampaklah seorang namja dengan perawakan yang tampan berdiri di depan Sehun.

"Oh Sehun-ssi?"

"Ne, sajangnim. Saya ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Boleh saya masuk?" tanya Sehun sopan.

Choi Sajangnim – Kepala Sekolah SOPA High School – itu mengangguk. Namja tampan berusia 40 tahun itu mempersilahkan Sehun masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan duduk di sebuah kursi di depan mejanya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Sehun-ssi?" tanya Choi Sajangnim.

Sehun menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Saya ingin melaporkan sebuah kasus pembuly-an yang terjadi di sekolah ini, sajangnim," ujar Sehun, menjelaskan maksud kehadirannya di ruang kepala sekolahnya.

"Kalau memang ingin melaporkan kasus pembuly-an, kenapa tidak melaporkan pada komite kesiswaan?" tanya Choi sajangnim.

"Karena, pelakunya adalah putri anda, sajangnim," jawab Sehun. Sehun dapat menangkap kalau kepala sekolahnya yang bernama Choi Siwon itu cukup terkejut atas pernyataan Sehun. "Lima hari yang lalu, Jinri dan beberapa temannya membuly seorang siswa kelas 2 dengan mendorongnya di tangga darurat," jelas Sehun. Cerita-cerita tentang pembuly-an Jongin pun mengalir dengan lancar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Semua keputusan terserah pada anda, sajangnim. Saya tidak akan meminta anda untuk menghukum Jinri dengan hukuman berat. Saya hanya ingin agar dirinya meminta maaf pada Jongin. Dan jika anda tidak melakukannya pun bukan masalah untuk saya. Saya hanya merasa memiliki kewajiban untuk melaporkan hal ini pada anda. Karena, beberapa siswa yang telah mengetahui kasus pembily-an ini merasa sungkan melaporkan hal ini pada komite sekolah. Karena Jinri adalah putri anda," jelas Sehun.

Siwon mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Bagaimana keadaan Jongin-ssi sekarang?" tanya Siwon.

"Kondisinya mulai membaik setelah sadar pasca operasi yang dijalaninya. Namun tentang kondisi kakinya, belum ada pemberitahuan dari dokter," jawab Sehun.

Siwon menghela napas pelan. "Terima kasih atas informasinya, Sehun-ssi. Saya sangat menghargainya," ujar Siwon.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. "Anda tidak ... marah?" tanya Sehun heran.

Siwon tersenyum. "Sebenarnya saya sudah lama menunggu laporan tentang perilaku Jinri dari siswa. Saya sebenarnya sudah mengetahui jika Jinri terkadang suka semena-mena pada siswa siswi lain di sekolah ini. Namun, berhubung tidak ada yang melaporkan kepada saya – termasuk para guru – saya kira putri saya sudah berubah. Jadi, saya berterima kasih. Dengan begini, saya memiliki alasan untuk memberi putri saya hukuman," cerita Siwon.

"Terima kasih, sajangnim,"

Tiga bulan kemudian ...

Sehun kembali mematut dirinya di cermin besar yang ada di backstage itu. Sesekali, tangannya merapikan kostum yang akan digunakannya untuk _Dance competition _kali ini. Ini bukan _Dance Competition _pertama yang diikuti oleh Sehun. Tetapi _Dance competition _kali ini berbeda. Karena kali ini ia bukan melakukan solo dance seperti biasanya. Namun duet.

"Se ... Sehun-ah,"

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya. Matanya membelalak sempurna saat melihat pasangan dance-nya yang mengeratkan jaket hitam yang dipakai untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Neomu yeppo," gumam Sehun.

Pasangan dance Sehun itu pun menatap tajam Sehun meskipun sebuah semburat merah mewarnai pipinya yang dilapisi perona.

"Ya! Walaupun penampilanku begini, aku tetap namja!" serunya kesal.

"Ne. Aku masih ingat jenis kelaminmu itu, Jongin-ah. Tapi kau memang terlihat cantik. Benarkan, Hyoyeon sunbae?"

Hyoyeon mengangguk. Gadis cantik itu berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Jongin yang berdiri di depan ruang ganti dengan bibir yang di pout-kan. Jari-jari lentiknya lalu terangkat untuk mencubit pipi Jongin. "Ugh, neomu gwiyoun," gemasnya.

"Noona, berhenti mencubit pipiku. Dan berhentilah menyebutku imut!" omel Jongin.

Untuk kompetisi kali ini, Sehun dan Jongin memang diutus bersama. Dan keduanya akan menarikan _Now _atas keputusan sepihak dari Hyoyeon dan Minzy. Sehun yang mendapat mandat itu dari sunbaenimnya pun setuju saja. Berbeda dengan Jongin.

Setelah sembuh total pasca operasi, Jongin pun ikut bergabung dengan klub dance. Terlebih bakat menari yang ada dalam dirinya membuatnya dapat mengikuti ekstrakulikuler itu dengan baik. Dengan bakat menarinya dan wajah yang manis, Jongin pun di minta – lebih tepatnya dipaksa – untuk menarikan bagian Hyuna untuk dance _Now_. Dan tentu saja Jongin menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Namun, akhirnya namja manis itu menyetujui keputusan – sepihak – sunbaenimnya. Hey, Jongin masih punya hati. Dia tidak akan tega melihat keempat sunbaenimnya yang begitu perhatian padanya – Taeyeon, Minzy, Hyoyeon dan Song Qian – terus merengek padanya.

Dan disinilah Jongin berakhir. Dengan wig berwarna coklat muda sebahu dengan model bergelombang, hotpants berwarna hitam, dan kaos berwarna putih tanpa lengan yang ukurannya pas dengan tubuhnya.

"Penampilan berikutnya, Seoul Performing Art School!"

"Sekarang giliran sekolah kita. Cha! Jongin-ah, sini!" panggil Minzy.

Keempat siswa SOPA itu pun membentuk lingkaran dan berdoa bersama untuk kelancaran penampilan Jongin dan Sehun.

"Fighting!" seru keempatnya bersamaan.

" Hana, Dul, Set ..."

JEPRET!

"Satu kali lagi! Tadi aku berkedip!" seru Baekhyun yang berdiri di sebelah Kai dengan tangan yang memeluk lengan Chanyeol.

"Kau terlalu berisik, Byun," omel Luhan yang berdiri di sebelah Lay.

"Diam kau, rusa mesum. Lay, tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Lay tersenyum dan mengangguk. Mengacuhkan namjachinggunya yang mengomel tidak jelas di sebelahnya. Diangkatnya kembali kameranya, lalu membidik objek-objek makhluk 'kasar' yang ada di depannya.

"Hana, dul, set ..."

JEPRETT

Sekelompok siswa sekolah seni itu lalu berkumpul mengelilingi Lay, meninggalkan Sehun dan Kai yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Tangan kanan keduanya tertaut dengan tangan kiri yang memegang tropi kemenangan.

"Se .. sehun-ah, lepaskan tanganku. Aku juga mau melihat hasil fotonya," pinta Jongin.

Sehun tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Shireo. Kau bisa melihat hasil fotonya setelah dicetak, kan," jawab Sehun enteng.

Jongin diam dengan bibir yang dipoutkan. Sedikit kesal pada Sehun yang tadi melarangnya mengganti kostum sebelum foto bersama. Sehingga, Jongin masih menggunakan kostum Hyuna saat pengambilan foto bersama ini.

"Berhenti mempoutkan bibirmu, Jongin-ah. Jika kau tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi," ujar Sehun.

"Wae!? Wae!? Memang apa yang akan terjadi jika aku mempoutkan bibirku?" tanya Jongin dengan nada menantang. Dia sedang kesal, _remember?_

CUP~~

Sehun menempelkan bibirnya pada Jongin yang masih setia mempoutkan bibirnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Sehun mulai melumat lembut bibir Jongin yang terasa sangat manis menurutnya. Tidak sampai semenit, Sehun sudah menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Jongin.

"Kalau tidak, aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak menciummu," bisiknya.

"K ... kau," semburat merah yang sangat kentara mulai terlihat di wajah Jongin. "Wae?" tanyanya pelan. "Kenapa kau_"

Cup~~

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Kim Jongin. Saranghae. Would you be, emm my boyfriend?"

Manik hazel Jongin membulat mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. "Kau .. bercanda, Sehun-ah?" tanya Jongin dengan nada tak percaya.

Sehun menggeleng. Wajahnya didekatkan ke wajah Jongin. Bahkan kening keduanya menempel. "Kau bisa mencari kebenaran di mataku, Jongin-ah," bisik Sehun.

"Jadi, bagaimana jawabanmu?" tanya Sehun.

"Ne," jawabnya pelan.

"Iya apa?" tanya Sehun dengan seringai tipis – yang sayangnya tidak dilihat uri Jonginie.

"Ne. Aku mau menjadi ... kekasihmu," jawab Jongin.

Sehun tersenyum dan mendekatkan bibirnya. Namun belum sempat namja tampan itu menempelkan bibirnya di bibir _kissable _Jongin, suara jepretan kamera terdengar sangat jelas bagi kedua namja itu.

Sehun dan Jongin pun mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke sumber suara kamera dan mendapati Baekhyun yang memegang kamera dengan senyuman jahilnya. Di belakangnya, para siswa siswi lain yang ikut hadir di acara itu pun tersenyum geli melihat wajah Jongin dan Sehun yang memerah.

Akhirnya, Sehun menghabiskan harinya hari itu untuk mengejar Baekhyun yang sudah seenaknya mengganggu momen romantisnya. Dan Jongin, menghabiskan harinya dengan menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan tropi karena menjadi bahan godaan teman-temannya.

**END**

Apa endingnya aneh? Kalau menurut Ren sendiri sih emang agak aneh. Ren selalu punya masalah dalam bikin ending di setiap ff punya Ren. So, kalau readers-san merasa kecewa atau gak puas sama ending-nya, maafkan Ren, ne. Ren masih baru di dunia perfanfiction-nan.

At least, Review juseyo

**Ren_Choi**


End file.
